Fly me to the moon
by Shinoya
Summary: [Arc sur la chanson 'Fly me to the moon', même si c'est pas une song fic]Duo a toujours du mal à s’endormir, le soir surtout. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit pendant des heures, cherchant presque désespérément ce sommeil qui ne vient jamais
1. Fly me to the moon

**Disclaimer** : Heu… Ben c'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - Narrateur externe (sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, mais bon :p)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de neuf dans cette fic, pas grand-chose d'original. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire -. Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous lirez et que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Fly Me to the Moon**

Duo a toujours du mal à s'endormir, le soir surtout. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit pendant des heures, cherchant presque désespérément ce sommeil qui ne vient jamais assez vite…

Ce sont des images qui viennent ; d'abord des souvenirs heureux, mais qui se transforment inexorablement en cauchemars. Duo ne rêve plus. Enfin… presque plus. Son imagination lui joue des tours. Elle gomme les paysages heureux pour ne dessiner que des champs de ruines, où la peur et le sang remplacent son ancien rire d'enfant.

Duo ne rit plus non plus, d'ailleurs. Les coins de sa bouche remontent souvent, lorsqu'il fait semblant. Ils remontent même trop pour que ce soit vrai. Parce que les sourires de Duo, les vrais, sont doux et tendres comme son regard, lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur cet autre, si semblable et si différent. Les faux sourires se font plus franc, comme la lueur meurtrière qui danse dans les yeux du Shinigami.

Malgré tout, Duo n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'arrive à tuer qu'en se dissociant de lui-même, en se créant cet autre moi qu'il proclame Dieu, parce que seul un Dieu peut donner la mort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que sœur Helen lui a appris, en tout cas.

Malgré ses quinze ans, Duo est encore un enfant, sans doute le plus fragile de tous. Il a besoin d'une maman qui n'existe pas, alors il en a inventé une, mais elle aussi est partie… sa dernière illusion. La mort lui a pris Soeur Helen et les autres orphelins. Elle a emmené Solo, aussi.

Duo se demande parfois si la mort ne le déteste pas, pour le laisser ainsi toujours derrière elle. Il a décidé de s'en faire une ennemie, la défiant en usurpant son identité lorsqu'il se proclame son Dieu. Pourtant la mort ne vient pas, jamais. Elle reste à ses côtés, l'enlaçant parfois de très près, mais finissant toujours par prendre un autre à sa place.

Duo prie encore. Parfois. Il prie parce que la mort ne lui a pas tout pris, pas encore non. Il prie sans savoir à quel Dieu s'adresser, parce qu'il les connaît tous, sans en reconnaître aucun. Mais il prie, de toute ses forces, pour ces autres qu'il refuse d'appeler famille, de peur de les perdre eux aussi. Il prie pour ces enfants qui ne croient plus en être. Il prie pour ce futur qu'il ne verra peut-être jamais.

Alors tous les soirs, Duo s'adresse en secret à celle qu'il a désigné pour être la gardienne de ses nuits. Il lui demande de couler sa lueur opaline sur les draps, pour qu'il puisse s'amuser des dessins que forment ses rayons, deviner les murmures que lui seul entend, parce que Duo a trouvé comment faire. Il écoute la lumière douce et pâle de la lune pour s'endormir.

Parfois elle reste cachée. Alors il a plus de mal que d'habitude. Mais Duo sait que malgré la lune, ses cauchemars reviennent. Il ne lui en veut pas, non. Parce que même s'il n'est qu'un enfant, Duo sait que cet astre n'est pas un Dieu. Duo sait que ce n'est pas la lune qui l'empêchera de se lever le lendemain, pour tuer, encore. Duo sait que sa blancheur immaculée n'effacera pas le sang qu'il a sur les mains.

Mais Duo aime la lune malgré tout. C'est arrivé comme ça, un soir, en regardant au travers des rideaux de l'une des chambres. Il l'a vue, pleine et belle, brillant de toutes ses forces, malgré son teint pâle. Alors il s'est dit, « ce sera la lune ». Et puis aussi, la lune lui rappelle une très belle chanson, si vieille qu'il ne se souvient plus de l'époque à laquelle elle a été chantée pour la première fois. La version que retient Duo, c'est une version très lente, très douce, chantée par une belle voix de femme, pure et cristalline.

Alors lorsque Duo n'arrive pas à s'endormir, il pense à la lune ; et celle-ci la berce doucement, murmurant en même temps que lui fredonne…

"_Fly me to the moon  
And Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On jupiter and mars _

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you"

Et même si les images tristes reviennent, Duo finit toujours par s'endormir. Il sait que la lune gardera son sommeil.

Ce que Duo ne sait pas, c'est qu'un autre gardien l'écoute, depuis l'autre lit, toujours en silence. Ce que Duo ne sait pas, c'est que l'autre qui lui ressemble un peu fredonne sans émettre de son, qu'il murmure avec lui. L'autre prie aussi, pour que la lune garde les rêves du garçon à la natte.

* * *

A suivre (Enfin on peut le considéré comme un OS, mais je compte écrire encore plusieurs partie )

Arf ! J'avais oublié de préciser : la chanson **« Fly me to the moon »** appartient, à la base, à **Frank Sinatra** (j'espère ne pas me tromper).

PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse, la suite de « Après nous les mouches » arrive ! Mais bon j'avais besoin d'un peu de douceur avant de replonger dans la mélancolie de Quatre.


	2. And let me play among the stars

**Disclaimer** : Heu… Ben c'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - Narrateur externe (sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, mais bon :p)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**And let me play among the stars. **

Heero a toujours du mal à s'endormir, le soir surtout. Il ne se retourne pas dans son lit, non. Il ne fait pas de cauchemars non plus. Le sommeil refuse de venir, tant que cet autre qu'il surveille n'a pas fermé les yeux.

Heero sait que Duo parle à la lune ; qu'il lui demande de garder ses rêves et ses peurs, et de briller très fort pour qu'il entende son doux murmure. Heero n'a jamais eu besoin de parler à la lune, lui. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de rêver ; Heero n'a jamais eu de rêves. Il se demande parfois s'il doit en être content ou non. Il se demande parfois si Duo souffrirait moins, en étant comme lui.

Mais ça fait quelques temps déjà que Heero se surprend à rêver. Ca fait quelques temps déjà, qu'il écrit plein d'histoires dans sa tête. Au moins, si un jour Duo lui demande une histoire pour s'endormir, il sera prêt. Il ne parle pas beaucoup à Duo, parce qu'il préfère l'écouter, même si Duo ne dit pas grand-chose.

Duo parle souvent, oui. Des mots sortent de sa bouche et remplissent l'espace d'un instant ce silence vide qu'il refuse de laisser s'installer. Mais Duo ne dit rien. Duo meuble ; il comble les vides de paroles et de sourires, espérant que les autres ne voient pas que la seule à qui il parle vraiment, c'est la lune.

Pourtant Heero le voit, lui. Il se surprend même à être attentif, à ce petit être roulé en boule entre ses draps, à ce petit semblant d'homme qui fait la guerre, à cet enfant qui se prend pour un Dieu. Et Heero se surprend à vouloir être là, simplement, dans la même pièce que lui, pour pouvoir veiller sur ce visage si doux, éclairé par la lune.

Il se demande parfois d'où vient ce sentiment étrange, de vouloir à tout prix protéger quelqu'un. Il se demande, mais en même temps, tout au fond, il croit savoir. Mais Heero n'est qu'un enfant ; il se contente de ce léger sourire qui naît sur son visage quand Duo s'endort ; il sourit doucement à cette envie de se glisser dans son lit, pour le prendre au creux de ses bras, et lui chuchoter toutes les histoires qu'il a inventé pour lui.

Heero sait que Duo ne lui demandera jamais d'histoire, parce que Duo le croit fait de métal et de fils, de câbles et de structures, parce que Duo le croit né pour être un soldat. Il n'en veut pas à Duo ; lui-même se croyait soldat avant tout… Il s'était trompé. Duo voulait devenir son ami ; il était déjà bien plus.

Heero s'arrange toujours, discrètement, pour être dans la même chambre, pour participer aux mêmes missions, pour être là, avec lui. Discrètement, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'ouvrir aussi vite ; il sait que les fleurs qui s'ouvrent trop vite finissent par faner tout aussi vite. Heero ne veut pas mourir, depuis qu'il connaît celui qu'il appelle 'l'enfant de la lune'. Alors c'est comme ça chaque nuit ; toujours le même thème. Il écoute Duo s'endormir en fredonnant sa chanson. Il l'a apprise par cœur, la chanson, pour comprendre Duo. Alors il la fredonne lui aussi, mais en silence, discrètement. C'est comme ça chaque nuit ; ça ne change pas.

Une nuit, tout a changé.

Une nuit comme toutes les autres, en fait. Rien de particulier, ce soir-là. Juste des mots qui brûlent les lèvres du soldat, si fort qu'ils s'échappent dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi la lune ?

Les lits ne sont pas proches, pourtant Duo l'entend. Il ne se demande pas comment Heero a découvert ses conversations nocturnes avec l'astre, même si ça l'étonne. Duo se contente de répondre, avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Duo sourit doucement, sous les draps, presque heureux d'avoir été démasqué. Heureux, surtout, que ce garçon étrange s'intéresse à lui.

- Pourquoi pas les étoiles ?

- Parce qu'elles ne sont pas seules.

C'est vrai. Duo pense que les étoiles ne se sentent jamais seules. Elles sont nombreuses, après tout.

Heero se demande souvent si Duo se sent seul. Il aimerait lui dire, pourtant, qu'il est là.

- Et toi tu es seul ?

- Parfois, oui.

Un long silence se crée, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'éprouve le besoin de le rompre. Heero se redresse et observe, depuis son lit, l'autre garçon qui reste enfoui sous les couvertures. Il a envie d'être plus près, de regarder ses yeux briller dans le noir, d'écouter sa voix chuchoter à son oreille. Alors il se lève.

Grimaçant un peu au contact froid de ses pieds nus sur le sol, il parcourt les quelques mètres le séparant de l'autre lit. Debout face à Duo caché sous un amas de couverture, il penche la tête un peu de côté, attendant que le garçon natté se rende compte de sa présence.

Doucement, un pan des couvertures se replie, puis un autre. Duo se redresse en position assise, à peine étonné de trouver Heero si proche. Il le dévisage ; ses yeux posent des questions que ses lèvres ne formulent pas. Puis finalement, il fait signe au soldat de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Face à face, ils se jaugent. Duo pense que le soldat ressemble parfois à un enfant, surtout quand il penche un peu la tête de côté, sans rien dire. Heero pense que Duo est encore un enfant, pour vivre ainsi dans ses rêves, pour converser avec la lune. Mais ce n'est pas important. Heero a déjà créé plein de rêves pour Duo. Heero rêve même tout haut.

- Tu n'as pas envie… de ne plus être seul ?

- Si, parfois. D'autres fois, non.

- Pourquoi ?

Heero a envie de savoir.

Duo a envie d'être vrai, alors il parle, vraiment.

- Parfois je suis fatigué d'être ici. Je ne vois pas l' 'après'. Je ne sais pas comment me pardonner les morts que j'ai laissés sur mon passage. J'ai peur d'être seul. J'ai peur de ne pas l'être, peur de perdre ce que j'ai. J'ai peur que mes blessures ne guérissent jamais.

Duo ne pleure pas, mais Heero voit les larmes qui ne coulent pas. Il passe doucement la main sur la joue de son presque-ami. Duo ferme les yeux et se dit que rien n'a jamais été aussi réel que ce contact, alors il s'allonge doucement, fermant les yeux pour mieux en profiter.

Heero se penche contre lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- Si tu es fatigué, dors. Moi je te pardonne. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Je te créerai un 'après' rempli de rêves et d'histoires. Tu ne seras plus seul. Tu joueras parmi les étoiles.

* * *

A suivre ( si ça vous plait )

**Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :**

Si tout va bien, j'ai dû répondre aux 'inscrits'. Sinon, signalez-le moi ; c'est juste un oubli pas du tout intentionnel -

**L'ange gardien** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta gentille review ! La chanson appartient à l'origine à frank Sinatra, mais beaucoup d'artistes l'ont reprise. La version que je vise dans cette fic, c'est celle reprise par rei dans le manga 'Evangelion'. A bientôt peut-être !

**Tulag** : Merci de comprendre la petite pause, c'est gentil ! Moi je grince des dents quand les auteurs font des pauses !lol. Pour la chanson, la version que je vise dans cette fic, c'est celle reprise par rei dans le manga 'Evangelion', mais finalement chacun peut choisir celle qu'il veut. Je voulais juste que la voix soit féminine. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. En voici encore un petit bout.


	3. Let me see what spring is like

**Disclaimer** : Heu… Ben c'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - Narrateur externe (sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, mais bon :p)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne Lecture ! et Bonne Année !

**Dédicace** : Pour Kana, mon petit pikatchu ailé que j'adore.

Pour Mithy nossi -

* * *

**Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. **

Duo a toujours du mal à s'endormir, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Depuis quelque temps, un autre enfant s'assied sur le rebord de son lit, le soir. Un enfant soldat qui le couve doucement des yeux; qui ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il regarde la lune si intensément, ni pourquoi il fredonne cette chanson désuète chaque nuit ; un enfant qui l'a malgré tout apprise par coeur, cette chanson, pour former du bout des lèvres des paroles qui se font caresse dans un souffle ; un chuchotement qui réchauffe un peu, à l'intérieur.

Duo non plus ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il se dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas essayer d'expliquer. Les évènements se suivent et se succèdent, parfois sans logique, d'autres fois si. Les choses arrivent sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, et on se retrouve embarqué dans une guerre à quinze ans, ou bien dans un lit qu'un autre réchauffe par de simples mots.

Alors Duo ne cherche plus, il se contente de sourire un peu, en regardant la lune se refléter dans les yeux du soldat à ses côtés. Heero fait des promesses qu'il ne tiendra sans doute pas, parce que c'est impossible, mais il les fait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme d'enfant, un peu usée. Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si la réalité est différente, même si demain tout s'arrête, Duo veut encore entendre des histoires, juste pour une nuit.

Duo se surprend à rêver à nouveau. Il se surprend à croire, mais juste un peu, aux promesses du soldat. Il se surprend à imaginer un 'après' qu'il ne verra peut-être pas. Mais il y pense si fort que cet 'après' devient chaque jour un peu plus 'vrai'.

Bien sûr, il se demande parfois 'pouquoi', même s'il ne cherche pas à expliquer. Duo est encore un enfant, mais plus tout à fait. Il sait qu'un nouvel espoir amène de nouvelles peurs. Il l'entend, d'ailleurs, cette ritournelle un peu froide et triste qui lui répète que Heero s'en ira peut-être, un jour, qu'il ne devrait pas attendre chaque soir qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur son lit pour lui inventer de nouveaux rêves. Alors Duo se demande pourquoi Heero a décidé de prendre soin de lui, pourquoi il veille sur son sommeil. Il se demande mais ne veut pas vraiment savoir. Il préfère penser que Heero aussi a besoin d'un ami le soir, d'un regard chaleureux et tendresse. Parce que finalement, Heero n'est pas qu'un enfant soldat.

- A quoi tu penses ?

C'est un chuchotement, un souffle qu'il faut saisir avant qu'il ne s'envole. Duo se redresse un peu, pour mieux faire face au gardien de ses nuits.

- A demain.

Un murmure, tout doux, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller un invisible intrus. C'est devenu une habitude ; ils parlent à voix basse, même si personne ne les écoute ; peut-être de peur de briser ce calme fragile, cette douceur intemporelle entre eux.

- La mission ?

Le ton toujours aussi doux, mais moins tendre, parce le soldat reprend le dessus quand il s'agit de mission.

- Non, demain soir.

Le soldat hausse un sourcil et sourit légèrement.

- Je serai là, demain soir.

Duo ne répond pas ; il ancre son regard dans les yeux de l'autre ; il a peur mais ne le montre pas.

Heero aimerait juste lui prendre la main, en caresser doucement la paume parce qu'il pense que ça l'apaiserait. Lui aussi, il en a besoin de ce contact. Il a envie de le toucher, mais n'ose pas. Il ne connaît pas les codes. Il ne sait pas si les amis se prennent les mains. Il ne sait pas ce que Duo en penserait. Alors il l'enlace très fort, en pensée, avec son cœur, ses yeux, mais ses mains restent le long de son corps.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

Il a parlé trop vite, mais les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il les regrette déjà, d'ailleurs.

- Si, je le sais. Je serai là demain.

Bien sûr qu'il n'en sait rien. Il sait juste qu'il aimerait être là. Alors il dit n'importe quoi, parce que toutes les questions n'ont pas de réponse, parce qu'on ne peut pas tout.

Duo remonte les couvertures sous son menton. Il fait toujours ça, lorsqu'il a peur de quelque chose ; il se cache sous les couvertures, en sachant bien qu'elles ne le protègeront pas.

Heero ne connaît pas tous les codes, mais il connaît un peu Duo, un peu mieux chaque soir. Il sait que la couverture ne présage rien de bon, alors il change de sujet.

- Duo ? C'est quoi ta saison préférée ?

Il joue son rôle de gardien. Il fait ce qu'il fait chaque nuit.

- Le printemps.

Il crée des histoires pour l'enfant de la lune.

- Je pourrais te montrer le printemps, après la guerre…

Il invente de nouveaux rêves pour cet autre devenu le centre des siens.

- J'ai déjà vu le printemps, tu sais.

Il combat ses peurs.

- Pas tous !

- Pas tous ? Je comprends pas.

- Tu n'as pas vu tous les printemps ! Tu as vu le printemps en Chine ? Au Japon ?

Il invente un nouveau monde. Il construit un 'après' qui commence tout de suite.

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu vas me montrer tous les printemps de la Terre ?

- Pas seulement. Je pourrais te montrer le printemps sur mars, aussi, sur Jupiter si tu veux.

Il redéfinit sa réalité.

- Il n'y a pas de saisons sur Mars, ni sur Jupiter…

- Il y a un régulateur climatique.

- Et ?

- Après la guerre, on ira sur Mars, sur Jupiter. Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le printemps toute l'année. Rien que pour nous.

Et ça marche… Les couvertures s'abaissent un peu. Duo sourit doucement.

- Nous ?

Heero ne comprend pas la question. Il regarde le garçon natté tendrement, et se contente de répéter.

- Nous.

Les yeux de Duo se ferment sans qu'il ne se rende compte, et les minutes passent. Il se sent mieux, sans raison. Il murmure, déjà endormi, entre rêve et réalité :

- Tant que tu restes avec moi…

* * *

A suivre.

Réponses aux reviews ('anonymes'):

**Cacacounette**: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu suives cette fic. Merci pour ta review !

**L'ange gardien**: Rha! 'Plein de justesse et pas dégoulinant'… Ouf! Je suis sauvée, c'est un très joli compliment que tu me fais. Merci pour ta gentille review et merci de suivre cette histoire !

**Didilove37**: Lol, je suis contente que le 'Heero' de cette fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira !


	4. In other words, hold my hands

**Disclaimer** : Heu… C'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - POV extérieur

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne Lecture !

**Dédicace** : Pour Mithy fic chasseuse de maux divers et en tout genre XD et micii pour la relecture !

* * *

**In other words, hold my hand**

Heero a toujours du mal à s'endormir, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Il ne s'ennuie plus, le soir, seul dans son lit. Il ne fredonne plus en surveillant de loin l'enfant de la lune. Non, désormais Heero lui raconte des histoires ; il lui construit des rêves auxquels il finit par croire lui-même. Et il l'aime, son rôle de gardien, de veilleur de rêve ; mais surtout, il l'aime, cet enfant endormi, le visage offert à la lueur opaline. Il ne sait pas si c'est bien ou non. Il ne cherche pas à savoir. Tant que Duo reste près de lui…

Heero s'en veut. Il n'était pas là, ce soir. Il n'est pas rentré assez tôt pour veiller sur les rêves de Duo. Il n'est pas rentré assez tôt pour regarder l'enfant Dieu s'endormir. Pour la première fois, il a eu peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse ; peur de perdre sa vie si importante aux yeux de Duo. Il se dit que ce n'est pas vraiment habituel, de ne vivre que pour une seule personne ; et c'est pourtant ce qu'il fait.

Il le regarde, cet autre, endormi seul dans son lit, sous une montagne de couverture. Il le regarde et le trouve étrangement beau. Il ne s'en étonne pas ; c'est juste une constatation. Il n'en cherche pas vraiment le sens, parce qu'il le connaît déjà. Heero est encore un enfant pour rêver de la sorte, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il ne connaît peut-être pas les codes, mais il sait que cet autre pour lequel il vit est un garçon, comme lui. Il sait que ce genre d'attachement n'est pas vraiment conventionnel, mais Heero n'a jamais vraiment été du genre à suivre les conventions. Duo non plus d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute ; il le trouve juste beau. Il se dit que Duo est pâle, à la lueur de sa confidente, mais pas comme un enfant malade, non, pâle parce que sa peau est blanche, un peu laiteuse, joliment pâle. Elle semble douce, la peau de Duo.

Elle semble douce ; mais c'est vrai qu'il ne l'a jamais touchée. Jamais, non, pas même lors des étreintes de félicitations pour une mission réussie. Il y a toujours d'innombrables couches de vêtements. Seules les mains et le visage restent accessibles, mais Heero n'a jamais appris à faire de bisou pour dire bonjour, juste à serrer la main. Il ne se rappelle plus s'il a un jour serré la main de Duo. Et il s'en veut de ne pas s'en rappeler ; il ne savait pas encore…

Il regarde l'enfant à la natte dormir et se dit que finalement Duo n'a plus besoin de lui pour chasser ses cauchemars ; qu'il peut fermer les yeux et se laisser doucement glisser vers le sommeil, sans sa présence à ses côtés. Et il se demande s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non. Il se dit que c'est bien ; qu'il ne veut pas vraiment devenir un élément indispensable à la survie de son ami, surtout pas en temps de guerre, alors que tenir sa promesse devient de plus en plus difficile. Non, il ne veut pas devenir indispensable. Il veut juste être… nécessaire, peut-être. Ou alors lui aussi a besoin d'être aimé, tout simplement…

- Heero !

Le soldat sursaute, un peu gêné d'être surpris debout au milieu de la pièce sans raison apparente. Pourtant Duo ne semble pas y prêter la moindre attention. Il se redresse en position assise et repousse les multiples couvertures au pied du lit, ne gardant sur lui qu'un fin drap de coton blanc.

- Viens, je t'attendais !

- Tu semblais plutôt endormi quand je suis rentré.

Le ton n'est pas celui du reproche, mais de la constatation. Heero se demande comment interpréter cet éclat qu'il décèle dans les yeux de Duo. Il se demande pourquoi un air si enjoué flotte sur le visage de son ami, lui qui s'attendait à retrouver un enfant terrifié à son retour…

- Oui ! Oui, je dormais !

Le soldat hausse un sourcil, puis les coins de sa bouche remontent légèrement, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Son estomac s'emplit d'une douce sensation, et il sourit plus encore, en regardant Duo. Il se demande si c'est ça 'être heureux'. Mais Duo ne lui laisse pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion.

- Mieux que ça même ! Je rêvais.

- Tu as fait un rêve ?

- Oui…

Duo se frotte les yeux, secoué de petits rires que Heero ne comprend pas. Mais à défaut de comprendre, il rit aussi.

En ce moment, Duo n'a plus rien d'un assassin ; Duo n'a plus rien d'un soldat. Duo a réappris à rêver.

Duo est encore un enfant. Un enfant que certains rêves arrivent encore à toucher, à émouvoir ; un enfant dont les rêves se marient doucement à une chanson lointaine, étrangère et désuète ; un enfant qui a dansé avec la lune.

- Tu étais là, Heero, toi aussi. Il y avait la lune. Elle était énorme, gigantesque… Comme si elle était toute proche. Et je dansais sur les étoiles en riant, avec toi…

Les rires reviennent le secouer, lui chatouillant le ventre et remontant dans sa gorge. Et il les laisse s'échapper, trop heureux de rire enfin d'un rêve agréable.

Heero penche la tête de côté, heureux de découvrir enfin le vrai sourire de son ami. Pourtant, quelque chose de sombre secoue doucement sa poitrine, comme une peur ou un reproche. Heero se demande… s'il est resté un enfant. Et il s'en veut de ne pas simplement se réjouir avec Duo ; il s'en veut de regretter.

Heero regrette. Il regrette d'avoir construit des rêves pour Duo ; il regrette parce que désormais Duo peut rêver seul, parce que Duo n'a plus besoin de lui, plus vraiment. Duo peut voler de ses propres ailes…

Il s'assied à sa place devenue habituelle, sur le lit de Duo, juste en face de lui. Il le regarde et ne le voit plus vraiment… Duo peut voler de ses propres ailes…

- Duo ?

Il s'en ira, tôt ou tard.

Duo a trouvé un ami ; Heero a perdu son amour.

- Oui ?

Duo peut voler de ses propres ailes…

- Prends ma main. _Ne t'envole pas._

Duo regarde le soldat sans comprendre. Heero ne dit rien ; il se contente de soutenir son regard. Alors doucement, Duo glisse sa main dans celle de son veilleur de rêve, et Heero ferme les yeux. Il rêve.

La peau de Duo est aussi douce qu'il le pensait, peut-être plus. Elle est chaude aussi, rassurante. Leurs doigts s'emmêlent, et Heero s'amuse de ce qu'il ressent. Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre, pas d'un coup non, mais doucement, progressivement. Lui aussi, il danse avec la lune. Une valse lente et entraînante, qui lui fait tourner la tête.

Et Duo prend ses mains dans les siennes, plus franchement. Ils comparent la taille de leur paume, s'amusent des dessins et des plis formés par leur peau, suivent les contours des doigts et des ongles de l'autre.

Heero a le souffle coupé, et pourtant un rire nerveux remonte dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne savais pas…

Non, il ne savait pas, pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas qu'il en avait autant besoin, de ce contact. Il ne savait pas à quel point cette chaleur entêtante l'enivrerait, l'apaiserait. Il ne savait pas qu'on avait besoin de toucher pour ressentir pleinement, ni qu'être touché pouvait être aussi agréable.

Duo sourit, amenant la main du soldat jusqu'à son visage. Heero parcourt des doigts le visage de son ami, comme le ferait un aveugle.

- Je ne savais pas.

Puis le contact est rompu, trop vite. Duo se lève et marche jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, faisant signe à Heero de le suivre.

- Reste en face de moi.

Heero obéit. Duo lui prends les mains, d'abord doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il emmêle ensuite ses doigts à ceux du soldat, presque tendrement.

- Serre-moi, Heero. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Heero s'approche un peu plus près, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de l'enfant contre lui. Lentement, il referme ses bras autour de cet autre qu'il voudrait garder près de lui. Il referme ses bras et sent le torse de Duo contre lui. C'est étrange, pour Heero, de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras. C'est étrange et pourtant si agréable, de sentir un corps contre le sien, de sentir Duo respirer dans son cou. Il murmure :

- Duo ? Moi aussi je rêve, tu sais.

* * *

A suivre 

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes':

**Didilove37: **Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**L'ange gardien** : Merci pour ces compliments. Ils sont adorables. J'aime beaucoup le : « c décidé je suis fan de celle-là aussi » LOL. Ca m'a filé un grand sourire. Merci !

**Greynono :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta gentille review !

**Littledidi11** : C vrai que la chanson est très belle. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi (forcément, lol). Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise !

**Akasha656** : he he… Je suis contente de ne pas sembler 'mielleuse' ça me rassure. Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite.


	5. In other words, baby kiss me

**Disclaimer** : C'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - POV extérieur

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'espère pouvoir faire plus vite au prochain chapitre. (En espérant que vous n'ayez pas oubliée cette chtite fic)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**In other words, baby kiss me**

C'est étrange. Etrange et tout doux, ça laisse une sensation au creux du ventre et en même temps comme une petite douleur dans la poitrine. Et puis surtout, ça fait battre le cœur très vite, ça fait peur et en même temps c'est excitant.

C'est étourdissant aussi, ça fait suffoquer et oblige à respirer plus fort, et on a l'impression que ses poumons se remplissent un peu trop… ça fait trop et pas assez en même temps, ça donne envie d'autre chose, même si on ne sait pas à quoi correspond cet 'autre chose'.

Ça crée un besoin aussi. Ça crée un besoin torturant de toucher encore et encore, d'explorer, de sentir l'autre un peu plus contre soi. Ça fait comme s'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Ca fait ça…prendre Heero dans ses bras.

Duo est contre le mur, assis en équilibre sur l'appui de fenêtre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il regarde la lune, presque tendrement, en lui racontant une fois de plus cette nuit qui lui semble à présent si lointaine. Il lui redit encore sa tendre euphorie, sa douce insouciance, et son rêve éveillé. Il raconte Heero à sa confidente, lui décrivant ses mains, un peu rêches mais qui se faisaient toutes douces lorsqu'elles se posaient sur son cou, insistant bien sur son regard heureux et perdu, comme un enfant qui change un peu, comme un enfant qui grandit.

Il se dit que lui aussi a grandi, que ses cauchemars viennent de moins en moins le hanter, même lorsque Heero n'est pas là. Il se surprend à se sentir en sécurité sans lui, en sachant simplement qu'il reviendra bientôt s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit pour lui tisser des rêves. Son veilleur de nuit, son tisseur de rêves.

Duo se dit que les cauchemars et les peurs changent un peu, quand on grandit. Il ne pense plus aussi souvent aux bras de sœur Helen, même si le baiser qu'elle déposait sur front le soir lui manque encore. Il pense souvent aux bras de Heero, à sa chaleur et ses demi-sourires. Duo se surprend à avoir peur de perdre l'attention de ce tisseur de rêve qui le fait danser avec les étoiles, de celui qui lui raconte un « après » qui approche de plus en plus.

Mais « après », justement, peut-être que Heero en aura assez de lui créer des rêves, peut-être que Heero voudra plutôt les vivre, peut-être qu'il trouvera 'la personne vraiment pour lui'. Sœur Helen disait toujours que quand on grandit, on trouve 'la personne vraiment pour soi' et qu'on construit une nouvelle vie avec elle, qu'on s'unit devant Dieu pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et tellement de choses encore…

Oh bien sûr Duo n'a plus six ans, il sait très bien ce que veut dire 'la personne vraiment pour soi' ; il sait très bien que ça s'appelle une copine, une petite amie, et il connaît encore pleins d'autres synonymes. Il sait très bien qu'on ne s'unit pas toujours 'devant Dieu' et que d'ailleurs il ne croit pas en Dieu, alors...

Pourtant Duo se demande ce que les autres en penseraient, de ses pensées ; il se demande ce que Heero en penserait. Duo n'a jamais serré que sœur Helen dans ses bras. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas pareil. Il se demande aussi pourquoi Heero ne lui a plus jamais pris la main depuis ce jour, sans pour autant interrompre ses histoires nocturnes.

Heero est revenu la nuit suivante, s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, mais il ne lui a plus demandé de lui prendre la main. Alors Duo n'a plus osé le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas si ça se fait ; peut-être même qu'il sait au fond de lui que ça ne se fait pas, pas comme ça. Il ne peut pas ressentir ça avec Heero s'il n'est pas la personne 'vraiment pour lui', si ? Il devrait lui demander la permission, ou alors ça ne se fait pas. Il ne sait pas.

Oh bien sûr il s'est renseigné ; on n'est plus au 20ème siècle quand même. La grande toile nommée Internet lui a appris beaucoup de choses. Il sait que son corps ressent des choses et qu'il en ressentira d'autres; il sait que son corps n'est pas fait pour un autre garçon, alors il sait que son corps ne veut pas la bonne personne. Ca arrive de se tromper, c'est sûr. Pourtant son cœur lui crie très fort qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur, et c'est justement ça l'ennui.

On trouve toujours des solutions, bien sûr, mais la toile ne parle pas beaucoup des cœurs, elle parle juste des corps. Et Duo se demande si le cœur de Heero s'est aussi accéléré quand il l'a pris dans ses bras, si ses mains rêches et douces à la fois sont devenues un peu moites, s'il a eu peur aussi.

Duo se crispe soudainement en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il quitte rapidement son appui de fenêtre pour s'enterrer sous les couvertures. Il fait ça, depuis quelques jours. Il a peur que Heero ne s'assoie pas sur le bord de son lit, s'il n'est pas déjà dedans lorsqu'il rentre. Alors il se couche très vite quand il entend la porte d'en bas claquer ; il se couche et ferme les yeux très fort pendant quelques secondes, espérant que le rêve se prolonge une nuit encore.

Et comme chaque soir, Heero entre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit ; il dépose ses affaires près du lit et enlève son T-shirt. Et Duo ferme les yeux parce qu'il a très peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Heero se change et enfile le training qui lui fait office de pyjama, juste avant de se diriger vers le lit de Duo.

Il le regarde quelques secondes avant de murmurer son prénom. Duo ouvre les yeux et esquisse un sourire, sentant son cœur hésiter entre battre plus vite et se serrer. Il ne connaît pas vraiment les codes, pas plus que Heero. Il se pose beaucoup de questions tout bas, des questions qu'il n'ose jamais murmurer.

Il y a toujours un petit flottement entre eux, une minute silencieuse entre le mauve et le bleu, entre tendresse et appréhension. Une seconde d'hésitation, quelques sourires et ils se disent qu'ils savent, au fond d'eux. Mais c'est éphémère, une petite seconde qui ne vient que les frôler avant que leurs esprits ne reprennent le dessus.

Mais Duo l'aime cette petite seconde, à moins que ce ne soit une minute ; il ne sait déjà plus. Il l'aime, ce temps d'un battement de cœur insaisissable, qui passe trop vite mais qui lui donne tant d'espoir, qu'il croit parfois rêver. Une seconde d'amour, une seconde pour une éternité.

Heero ne rompt pas le silence, ce soir. La seconde s'éternise et Duo regarde avec interrogation ces grands yeux qui le fixent sans le voir. Il se demande mais n'ose pas demander. Il voudrait toucher mais ne veut pas effrayer. Sa main se tend puis se retient, tandis que lui se redresse, attirant l'attention de son veilleur.

- Heero ? Un léger murmure, parce que c'est toujours comme ça, parce qu'il a peur de briser cette petite bulle de verre qui les entoure, parce qu'il a toujours envie de murmurer avec Heero.

L'autre lève les yeux vers lui, la mâchoire serrée. Il a l'air dur mais son ton se fait tendre.

- Je peux te prendre la main ?

Duo ne répond pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne s'y attendait pas, même s'il n'attendait que ça. Il se demande pourquoi Heero cherche à obtenir sa permission.

- Tu ne devrais pas demander ce genre de chose, Heero.

Regard qui appréhende contre regard qui caresse déjà.

- Tu devrais le faire.

Regard qui se défile contre regard qui insiste.

- Je ne savais pas si ça se faisait.

Regard qui replonge dans les yeux de l'autre contre regard qui enlace.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Regard qui demande encore contre regard qui a déjà répondu.

Alors doucement, les mains remplacent le regard. Ils redécouvrent les mains de l'autre, avec un petit quelque chose en plus. Une sensation lointaine qui fait l'effet d'une marrée, qui monte puis se retire. Duo contourne des doigts les petites veines qui parcourent la main de Heero, les yeux concentrés sur sa tâche. Heero enlace les doigts de Duo doucement, les parcourant du pouce, et il sent sa peau s'électriser, juste un peu.

Duo sent que quelque chose change, imperceptiblement, trop lentement et en même temps trop vite. Il relève les yeux, cherchant du regard cette lueur qu'il devine dans ses propres yeux.

Et ça fait comme une douce décharge, alors que ses mains quittent les doigts du soldat pour parcourir son visage. La mâchoire d'abord, qu'il redessine, suivant le contour du pouce, prenant le visage de Heero entre ses mains. Puis la bouche, pleine et douce. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas, ôtant rapidement les doigts de ces lèvres qu'il voulait effleurer.

Mais Heero ne semble pas être effrayé, puisqu'il redessine à son tour la mâchoire de Duo, effleurant ses lèvres pâles. Des lèvres qui tremblent un peu sous ses doigts, des lèvres qu'il se surprend à vouloir goûter, sans vraiment oser. Alors il dépose les siennes sur la peau de Duo, au niveau de la mâchoire. Un baiser-test, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment l'effet que fait un bisou.

Il ferme les yeux alors que sa bouche s'éloigne. Il se demande d'un coup ce que va dire Duo, s'il a été trop loin ou pas assez, ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas, sans vraiment réussir à fixer son esprit. Il baisse les yeux alors que Duo dépose à son tour sa bouche sur sa peau, à la commissure de ses lèvres, doucement, pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent un peu sans aller trop loin. Heero ferme les yeux et son cœur s'accélère ; il murmure :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Un souffle dans son cou lui répond.

- Je ne sais pas.

Un souffle qui sait mais qui a peur, un souffle qui s'éloigne et qui lui manque. Un souffle qui a disparu trop tôt. Des lèvres qui se sont éloignées trop vite, un espace trop grand qu'il faut combler, une peau qu'il faut conquérir à nouveau. Un nouveau baiser-test, au coin des lèvres, qui fait trembler un peu, qui fait bizarre au creux du ventre. Mais Duo ne veut pas que le baiser soit juste un test, alors il retient le visage de son tisseur de rêves entre ses doigts. Il le retient pour approcher un peu plus près, pour goûter cet autre qui lui ressemble un peu. Ils s'effleurent, juste un peu, lèvres contre lèvres, se goûtant… du bout des lèvres. Ils se goûtent et se repoussent pour mieux s'attirer. Duo entrouvre la bouche pour happer les lèvres de Heero et les retenir entre les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'un contact chaud et un peu humide lui fasse l'effet d'une décharge. Il plonge son regard dans les yeux un peu assombris du soldat qui se penche à nouveau vers lui.

Duo se dit qu'il change, qu'il grandit. Il se dit qu'il aime ce contact doux et chaud, sensuel, qu'il aime ces yeux assombris par cette envie qu'il a encore un peu de mal à définir, même s'il la sent se propager dans son propre corps. Il sait qu'il faudra encore du temps pour s'apprivoiser, pour s'accepter. Mais juste là, il embrasse Heero, et Heero l'embrasse.

Une seconde d'amour…

* * *

A suivreuh

**Réponses aux r****eviews 'anonymes':**

**ElangelCaido: **Lol! Bah c'est pas grave tu sais, d'avoir lu les premiers chapitres sans reviewer, ce n'est vraiment pas une obligation! Je suis tout de même contente de savoir que cette fic-ci te plait aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot !

**Littledidi11 : **Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**L'ange gardien : **lool mais heu ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'excuse tout le temps ! Les reviews ne sont pas du tout obligatoires et je ne vais jamais t'en vouloir si tu reviews 'en retard' ou même pas du tout ! lol. Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire mignonne et toute douce -. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !

**Hlo** : Je t'ai répondu plus en détail par mail (si il est bien passé), mais te fait encore un chtit coucou ici : merci pour ta review !


	6. Fill my hearth with song and let me sing

**Disclaimer** : C'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - POV extérieur

**Note de l'auteur : **Bin vi… y a des jours où ça vient pas, mais y a des jours où on a envie d'écrire, alors voilà :

**Cadeau ! **Chapitre cadeau pour ma Mithy, parce qu'elle m'a fait rire, sourire, parce qu'elle m'a émue et fait vibrer avec sa « Méthode Heero » ©. Merci ma Mithy, et… POKES !

* * *

**Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more**

Embrasser Duo, ça remplit le cœur et en même temps ça le vide, comme une mélodie un peu triste, comme un son mélancolique, des accords qui se suivent et se ressemblent, mais qui ne sont jamais les mêmes. Ça fait comme une chanson qu'on veut se repasser en boucle, même si le cœur se serre quand on l'écoute.

ça fait mal et ça fait peur, ça crée de nouveaux doutes, mais en même temps ça remplit un cœur qui crie au secours, ça aide à grandir parce que c'est pour lui qu'on veut grandir, parce que c'est pour lui qu'on veut qu'il y ait un « après ».

Ça fait comme si lui seul comptait mais pourtant on sait qu'il y a les « autres ». Ça fait comme si on avait attendu ça depuis toujours, même si on sait que ce n'est pas 'normal'. Alors oui, ça fait peur, même à un soldat. Mais, comme les accords langoureux d'une musique ancienne, comme une chanson désuète, ça vous appelle, ça vous attire, et même apprise par cœur, elle revient vous troubler…

Ça coupe le souffle aussi, le cœur s'accélère ou bien ralentit. Et ça révolte, parce qu'on aime, parce qu'on voudrait plus, parce qu'on voudrait que ça soit aussi vrai que pour les gens normaux. Parce qu'on le sent, que c'est vrai, que c'est doux et tendre, parce qu'on le sait… quand on aime.

Heero se fixe dans le miroir, examinant ses yeux qui lui semblent un peu différents, ou plus tout à fait les mêmes. Il repense à la nuit précédente et ses mains tremblent un peu. Pas beaucoup, non, juste un frisson imperceptible, qui lui rappelle combien il a aimé embrasser Duo, explorer ses lèvres, les contours de sa bouche, sa langue…

Il rougit un peu et sursaute comme un enfant pris en faute, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il a le droit d'avoir ces pensées, ne sachant pas vraiment si qui que ce soit aurait le droit de les lui interdire. Est-ce qu'on peut interdire d'aimer ? Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'aimer qui on veut ?

Un baiser, ça laisse comme une emprunte, une marque indélébile. Ça laisse une chanson au fond du cœur de Heero. Et milles baisers, parce que juste un ne suffit pas, c'est beaucoup d'espoir. Et C'est sur cette note qu'ils se sont endormis, hier soir.

Et pourtant quand le jour s'est levé, ça a laissé comme une larme, une fissure. Ça a fait comme un au revoir, comme si on disait adieu à quelque chose qu'on ne peut définir.

Quand Heero s'est réveillé ce matin, il n'était pas dans son lit, et Duo était déjà parti. Il s'est souvenu des baisers ; il s'est souvenu avoir embrassé Duo encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'allonger et s'endormir ensembles.

Mais ce matin, il y avait les 'autres' et leurs regards. Heero aime bien les autres, mais les autres lui ont rappelé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, lui et Duo, qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire ou ne pas montrer. Il a eu du mal, ce matin, à n'être qu'un enfant-soldat parmi d'autres. Il a eu mal, quand Duo ne lui a dit que 'bonjour'. Il a eu mal de ne pas savoir, de se dire que peut-être la nuit précédente n'avait rien changé, ou alors qu'elle avait tout changé.

Et ce soir, le soldat tremble encore, devant la porte de cette chambre si familière, mais qui lui semble presque lointaine. Peut-être que cet autre pour qui il tisse des rêves ne sera pas là, ce soir, peut-être que celui qu'il n'emplira plus son cœur de chansons.

Il arrive parfois que Heero refuse d'attendre son esprit pour faire les choses, alors sa main presse la poignée d'un coup sec, et la porte s'ouvre, coulant la lueur du couloir sur un lit défait.

La porte se referme doucement, sans bruit, alors que la lueur jaunâtre du couloir disparaît pour laisser place à l'éclat opalin de la lune. Duo n'est pas dans son lit, mais appuyée contre le mur, juste sous la fenêtre.

Heero s'approche sans bruit, un million de question au bord des lèvres, un million de question qu'il n'ose pas poser. Un million de questions contre un regard.

Un regard mauve un peu triste, un peu sombre, un regard qui s'agrandit quand il le voit, et des lèvres dont les bords remontent un peu. Un haussement d'épaules aussi, parce que Duo ne sait pas plus que lui.

Ce qu'on a envie de faire n'est pas toujours la bonne chose à faire, ce qu'on ressent n'est pas toujours explicable. Les mots ne sont pas tout, même s'ils aident parfois.

Mais ce soir les mots ne viennent pas, parce qu'ils feraient peut-être mal. Parce qu'ils savent sans savoir. Alors Heero s'accroupit face à Duo, pas trop près, pour ne rien forcer, mais pas trop loin, pour ne rien empêcher.

Améthyste contre cobalt, un défi. C'est à celui qui parlera le premier. C'est à celui qui pliera. Il y a de la peur, du ressentiment aussi, parce que même si on aime, on se dit que c'est l'autre qui fait mal.

Cobalt qui cède un peu. Tendresse contre défi.

Duo qui serre la mâchoire ; il se fait l'effet d'un voleur, un voleur de rêve. Il se dit qu'il en demande trop mais en même temps…

- Je n'ai rien demandé…

Heero hausse un sourcil, et sourit un peu. Il sait ce que c'est.

- Moi non plus je n'ai rien demandé.

Améthystes qui se noient, qui cèdent, qui comprennent. On est pareils alors ?

Cobalt déterminé, qui veut expliquer, qui veut montrer. Le ton est tendre, et triste aussi.

- Mais tes lèvres sur les miennes…

Améthystes surprises, bouche qui s'entrouvre, qui attend la suite.

- C'est comme une chanson.

Et Duo se rapproche, doucement…

- Une chanson que je veux entendre encore.

Des mains qui effleurent des lèvres pâles. Une bouche qui happe les doigts pour les retenir prisonniers. Des yeux qui se ferment alors que l'esprit s'égare.

- Embrasse-moi encore, Duo.

Des lèvres qui se trouvent à nouveau, qui comblent l'espace, qui comblent les vides et les peurs. C'est d'abord un baiser d'enfant, un baiser chercheur de rêves ou de chansons, qui fait place à un baiser frisson. Un baiser qui ne teste plus mais qui prend, qui se veut sensuel, parce qu'on veut retrouver ces sensations étranges et envoûtantes.

Un baiser humide et chaud, parce que les langues sont moins timides, parce que les sens parlent plus. Parce que ce n'est plus la première fois. Des lèvres qui se happent, des langues qui partagent, qui se touchent et s'électrisent… Un baiser sans aucun doutes, un baiser qu'on veut donner parce qu'on sait. Un baiser parce qu'on aime, un baiser parce qu'on a le droit d'aimer.

Juste ça, un baiser.

* * *

A Chuivreuh

**Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :**

**Didilove37 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review.

**ElangelCaido : **C'est super que tu ne les trouves pas guimauves :p. Merci pour ta gentille review !

**Clôtho : **Tu as tout à fait raison pour ce fil (que j'ai moi-même un peu de mal à définir :p) qui les unit, et tu as tout à fait raison pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs ! C'est en tout cas ce que j'essaye de faire ressentir… Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Merci à toi de m'avoir fait partager tes impressions !

**L'ange gardien : **Je suis contente que tu te retrouves dans cette petite bulle toi aussi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et pour ta review !


	7. You are all I long for, all I worship

**Disclaimer** : Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - POV extérieur

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. **

Duo se dirige vers la petite armoire qui lui était destinée, sous le regard neutre du gardien de ses nuits. Une valise ouverte posée au milieu de son lit contient déjà quelques vêtements. Mais Duo a beaucoup de mal à réfléchir, à savoir ce qu'il doit emporter ou non. Il lutte pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et ravale ses larmes. Les garçons ne sont pas censés pleurer, si ?

Méthodiquement, il ôte chacun de ses habits de l'armoire pour aller les déposer, soigneusement pliés, au centre de la valise grise, métallique, celle qui fait partie de l'équipement standard de chaque pilote. Heero suit chacun de ses gestes du regard, sans rien dire, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Quelques minutes s'égrènent dans un silence trop épais, teinté de larmes muettes. Ce n'était pas normal, de se sentir aussi mal, juste pour ça, si ?

Duo s'aide de son poids pour refermer la valise.

De toutes manières ils s'y attendaient, ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce n'était pas comme si leur vie leur appartenait. Et puis après tout, c'est lui le spécialiste des infiltrations. C'est lui le Dieu des ténèbres, celui qui fait corps avec la nuit, qui se faufile parmi les ombres. Il n'a plus vraiment besoin d'un gardien pour veiller sur ses rêves, désormais. Il parvient à se laisser doucement glisser vers le sommeil, sans redouter les images de ceux qu'il a perdu. Il a grandi, non ?

Il se redresse et regarde sa valise fermée.

Les missions d'infiltrations sont parfois longues et éprouvantes ; celle-ci lui semble insurmontable. Il n'a pas le droit de dire à Heero où il va. Il lui a juste dit qu'il serait absent quelques mois. Et Heero sait bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui poser la question. Le soldat connaît la procédure : aucun échange, d'aucun type entre les pilotes durant les infiltrations... Ils vont devenir des inconnus, envoyés à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais ça en vaut la peine, non ? Ça en vaut forcément la peine, si ça mène à cet « après » devenue une presque réalité pour tous les deux.

Heero se tient droit comme un 'i' au milieu de la pièce ; le moindre mouvement lui semble inapproprié, inopportun. Duo est sans doute déjà enfermé dans son rôle. Il ne pense probablement qu'à sa future mission, alors que lui se sent étrangement déjà vide.

Peut-être aurait-il dû sortir lui acheter un souvenir, quelque chose qui le pousse à revenir, l'un de ces petits objets que s'échangent les gens qui s'aiment, pour ne pas s'oublier.

Peut-être devrait-il lui dire, qu'il l'aime ?

Peut-être devrait-il lui demander de rester ? Peut-être devrait-il lui dire de tout laisser tomber, de vivre avec lui une vie normale, d'apprendre ce qu'est le quotidien des enfants normaux. Mais les mots refusent obstinément de franchir ses lèvres, parce que Heero le sait bien, ce que ressentirait l'enfant de la lune en posant les armes, en abandonnant tout combat, en partant avant la fin… Alors, Heero se tait.

Duo porte sa valise jusque devant la porte, à l'entrée de la chambre. Il se retourne en avalant sa salive, redoutant ces derniers moments. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir sans rien dire ?

Cobalt contre Améthyste.

Et Duo rend les armes.

Ses épaules sont secouées par des sanglots silencieux, comme s'il pouvait maîtriser les sons sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Le corps du soldat se met en mouvement tout seul, laissant son esprit au milieu de la pièce, spectateur de cet étrange adieu. Ils allaient se revoir, pourtant, non ? Leur histoire s'achève-t-elle ici ?

Face à face. A quelques centimètres à peine, l'un de l'autre.

Les mots s'étranglent avant de franchir les lèvres, parce qu'ils ne savent pas… de quoi demain sera fait. Parce que cette pièce est devenue leur monde, leur repère. Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais changé de planque depuis…cette chanson.

Parce qu'ils prennent conscience que leur monde s'effrite étrangement avec le départ de Duo. Parce qu'ils savent qu'après, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce que la toile qu'ils ont tissé ensembles n'a rien de réel. Parce qu'ils le savent bien, au fond d'eux, que cet amour n'est pas normal, qu'il est exclusif, qu'il disparaîtra avec leur enfance. Parce qu'ils ne grandiront pas ensemble.

Alors doucement, Duo se rapproche. Ses lèvres se déposent tendrement sur celles du soldat, dans une caresse presque trop douce, trop légère, juste une seconde.

Et ça fait comme une chanson. Un dernier chant d'amour, dans ce monde étrange.

La porte se referme sans bruit, sur un monde qui a volé en éclat, silencieusement.

* * *

A suivre ! (me demandez pas d'explications, j'en sais rien moi-même)

**Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :**

**ElangelCaido : **lol ! Je suis contente que tu ne résistes pas au 'tout doux tout mignon'. Merci pour ta review !

**Didilove37 : **Merci de suivre cette histoire !

**L'ange gardien : **Merciii, c'est adorable. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci pour ta gentille review.

**Littledidi11 : **Kikoo ! Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**Hlo : **Rha je suis contente que tu te sentes émue à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta gentille review !


	8. In other words, please be true

**Disclaimer** : Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je voulais quelque chose de doux, ça c'est sûr. Après, bah j'ai dérivé (pour changer, vous allez me dire…lol) - POV extérieur

**Note de l'auteur (fufufu) : **rien à dire... mauvaise humeur comme tous les jours depuis le début du mois/me demande si je ne devrais pas hiberner en avril l'année prochaine. Bref, là on est en mai -!

* * *

**In other words, please be true.**

Une petite pièce aux rideaux fermés, ou à peine entrouverts, laissant filtrer la lueur orangée de l'aube. Un gardien qui s'éveille, qui pose son regard sur l'aurore douce-amère, sur ce soleil presque levé qui s'apprête à chasser la lune. Le même soleil qui se lève depuis presque sept mois, alors que lui n'attend que la tombée du jour,… la tombée du jour où il reviendra.

Le soldat se demande s'il pourra toujours se glisser dans son lit pour lui compter ses rêves, à cet autre qui lui semble si loin. Heero a grandi, en sept mois. Il a pris quelques centimètres.

S'extirpant des draps, il parcourt du regard cette petite pièce qui leur est destinée. Elle est plus petite que leur ancienne chambre, mais Heero a pris soin de choisir celle avec la plus grande fenêtre. Il sait que Duo aime embrasser la lune du regard à la tombée de la nuit. Il sait qu'il cherche sa confidente des yeux quand il fait un mauvais rêve, même si c'est plutôt rare ces derniers temps. Enfin, même si c'_était_ plutôt rare, avant qu'il ne parte. Il se demande si Duo ne fait plus du tout de mauvais rêves, à présent.

Il se demande si Duo sera heureux de le voir quand il rentrera Il se demande, parce qu'il a compris certaines choses, en sept mois. Oh non, il n'a pas soudainement réalisé qu'il aimait le fils de la lune ; il le sait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il l'a accepté, surtout, depuis que leur monde a volé en éclat.

Il se demande si Duo restera caché dans un rayon de lune toute son existence, ou s'il pourra l'aimer au grand jour, maintenant que leur univers n'existe plus. Il se demande s'ils pourront recréer un autre cocon de douce tendresse, s'il l'entendra à nouveau un jour, … cette chanson.

Il se rappelle un peu, de cette sensation au creux du ventre, quand Duo l'embrassait. Il se rappelle de sa peau blanche et de ses mains légèrement rugueuses. Il se rappelle du bond qu'a fait son cœur la nuit où leurs doigts se sont effleurés. Il se rappelle de cette mélodie douce, aussi. De ses lèvres contre celles de Duo.

Pas un mot, pas un regard, pas un baiser. Sept mois, c'est long. Et le soldat se sent si éloigné de cette prétendue perfection ; il se demande si ses mains à lui manquent à Duo. Il se demande si les lèvres d'une fille ne sont pas plus douces, pour Duo. Heero secoue la tête pour se convaincre qu'il s'égare, qu'il ne devrait pas y penser. Il devrait probablement descendre ; les autres sont là aujourd'hui.

Les autres, oui. Wufei, Quatre et Trowa. Ils ne ressemblent pas à Duo, mais ils sont devenus plus proches, depuis peu. Vivre sans « son autre » force parfois à découvrir « les autres », ceux dont le regard n'emplissent pas le cœur de la même manière, mais ceux qui sont là malgré tout, quand on a besoin d'eux. Parce que tout le monde, tout le monde, même le petit soldat de plomb, a besoin des autres. Parce que les autres parlent, discutent, s'activent ; parce que les autres vivent, et que ça fait du bien de voir la vie se dérouler sous ses yeux, même s'il manque quelqu'un pour vivre pleinement.

Alors Heero descend doucement, rassuré par les voix étouffées qu'il perçoit dans la cuisine. Il dépasse la rampe d'escalier pour apparaître dans la pièce où ils se retrouvent presque chaque matin, murmurant un vague « bonjour » aux trois garçons qui le regardent s'installer.

Wufei vient poser une tasse de café noir sous ses yeux, avant de quitter la pièce pour s'adonner à son entraînement matinal, comme tous les jours lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission. Trowa est installé à table, plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque journal, tandis que Quatre fait gentiment la conversation à qui voudra bien l'écouter.

Les minutes s'égrènent dans un silence rompu de temps à autres par quelques réflexions de Quatre sur les dernières missions. La vie de terroriste n'est pas aussi trépidante qu'on pourrait le croire. Après les missions s'écoulent parfois de longues périodes d'inactivité, et Heero est loin d'être aussi féru de travail qu'on ne le croit ; c'est juste qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à se divertir. La notion d'amusement est arrivée dans sa vie en même temps que Duo, la notion d'amour aussi.

Il regarde Quatre avec beaucoup de tendresse, parce qu'il y a cette gentillesse qui émane de lui naturellement, un peu comme Duo. Mais Quatre n'est pas Duo, même s'ils ont de nombreux points communs. Replongeant les yeux dans sa tasse de café à présent froide, Heero sent sa gorge se serrer. C'est étrange, cela arrive de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques jours, mais il chasse bien vite cette sensation de manque et de tristesse qui s'insinue en lui.

Trowa discute à présent avec Quatre d'un livre qu'ils semblent avoir lu tous les deux, et Heero suit distraitement la conversation. Le temps semble si long, si lent.

Wufei revient de son entraînement et entreprend de se désaltérer, tout en commentant çà et là la conversation des deux autres. Le temps semble toujours long quand on attend quelque chose. Et quand on attend sept mois, chaque minute s'étire douloureusement.

Un sursaut.

Une crainte, aussi, comme chaque fois que cela se passe.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée vient de retentir.

Un bref regard échangé avec les autres et c'est Trowa qui va ouvrir. Heero serre la tasse entre ses doigts, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas précipité à la suite de celui qui allait ouvrir, se fichant royalement de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser de son attitude. Et combien de fois n'avait-il pas été brisé ? Un peu plus à chaque visite de Sally, des Mads et de bien d'autres encore. Alors Heero ne bouge pas, comme il a pris le parti de le faire depuis environ deux mois. La déception n'en est pas moindre, pourtant.

Le silence s'étire étrangement tandis que Quatre et Wufei échangent des regards interrogateurs. Aucun bruit ne leur parvient depuis l'entrée, qui n'est pourtant pas située si loin de la cuisine. Et le temps semble si long.

Quatre se décide à aller voir ce qu'il se passe, mais il est pris de court par Trowa, qui revient se poster à l'entrée de la cuisine, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Il est légèrement poussé vers l'avant, tandis que Duo apparaît à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Et le temps s'arrête pour Heero.

- Salut les gars ! dit le nouveau venu, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Heero le dévisage sans parvenir à articuler le moindre mot, mais Quatre le précède et offre une accolade amicale à Duo, en guise de bienvenue.

- Tu nous as manqué, Duo.

- Parle pour toi ! réplique Wufei, sur un ton faussement bourru, quelque peu trahi par son sourire, avant d'aller à son tour serrer la main de son coéquipier.

Duo lui sourit sans rien dire, posant son regard sur Heero. Celui-ci se lève et s'approche maladroitement, tandis que le sourire de Duo s'efface, imperceptiblement.

Cobalt contre améthyste, une fois encore. Un duel intemporel qui se déroule pour la première fois sous les yeux des « autres ».

Heero appréhende. Duo aura-t-il toujours besoin d'une réalité créée à l'abri du monde et de tout le reste, pour l'aimer ? Est-ce qu'il l'a seulement aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Duo dévisage le soldat et lui tend la main, redéfinissant ainsi les termes de leur relation.

- Tu as grandi, Heero.

- Toi aussi. Le ton est calme, posé ; le cœur n'en tremble pas moins. Il se brise… une fois de plus.

_Tu es cruel, Duo. _

Une poignée de main et Duo fait mine de quitter la pièce, pour aller ranger ses affaires.

Heero se mord l'intérieur des joues en le regardant s'éloigner.

Est-ce que c'est ça ? Ca s'arrête là, ou bien Duo attend-t-il d'être à nouveau caché dans un rayon de lune pour être vraiment lui ? Entendra-t-il encore sa chanson ?

Heero a grandi, oui.

- Mais je n'ai pas changé, Duo !

Un murmure qui se veut pourtant violent.

Un murmure pour hurler qu'on a mal, à l'intérieur. Un murmure pour poser une question. Un murmure pour dire combien on aime.

Duo se retourne doucement ; son regard vacille un peu. Il pose son sac à même le sol.

Cobalt contre Améthyste, les prunelles se font interrogatrices, mais caressantes.

Duo avance un peu, doucement, sous les yeux des « autres », à la lumière du jour.

Un nouveau murmure.

- Moi non plus.

Et il glisse doucement sa paume le long de la joue du soldat.

_Alors, … je peux ?_

Des bras qui se referment doucement autour d'un corps chaud et doux, un corps qui lui a tellement manqué.

Un visage qui vient se nicher dans le cou d'un soldat plus grand que lui, à présent.

Des mains qui caressent une natte toujours aussi longue.

Un nouveau chant d'amour ?

Ils ferment les yeux, sentant un autre univers se créer autour d'eux. Et les autres s'éclipsent discrètement. Ils le savent, qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde-là.

* * *

A suivre, pour le dernier chapitre. Ca vous plait toujours ? 

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes':

**Littledidi11 **: Je les embête parce que -avouons-le- j'aime ça. Et puis je plaide non coupable pour le chapitre 7. Ils ont fait leur cinéma tout seuls, et mes doigts n'ont eu d'autres choix que de les suivre,lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Didilove37 : **Je reste perplexe. Bon, il est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire dans le drama plutôt que dans le comique, c'est une certitude. Ceci dit, il me semble que les 6 chapitres précédents (que tu as lu puisque reviewé) ne sont pas si tristes que ça, si ? Du coup ta review me plonge dans une 'perplexitude' dont j'ai du mal à sortir. Est-ce une remarque positive ou négative ? 'Fin bref, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis.

**L'ange gardien** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review.


	9. In other words, I love you

**Disclaimer** : Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prêt de changer, hein ! Sont pas à moi…

**Genre** : Heu… Je pense pouvoir le confirmer : fluff - POV extérieur

**Note de l'auteur (vi, vi c'est moi -) : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**In other words, I love you.**

Une petite pièce aux rideaux à présent ouverts, dévoilant une large fenêtre creusée dans une arcade. Un jeune homme sourit doucement, un peu aveuglé par l'éclat du soleil.

Il dépose sa valise sur le lit que le soldat lui a choisi, le plus proche de la fenêtre. Il sourit, encore.

Il a eu si peur, dans la navette qui le ramenait à la planque occupée par ses compagnons ; peur que Heero ait oublié de prendre ses affaires restées dans leur ancienne chambre, peur que Heero ait préféré choisir un autre comme compagnon de chambrée, peur que tout ait changé.

Et tout avait changé.

Même si Heero lui a dit il y a quelques heures qu'il n'avait pas changé, Duo sait que c'est faux. Parce que les choses changent, constamment, qu'on le veuille ou non. Lui-même a changé en sept mois.

Mais Heero n'avait pas oublié ses affaires, pas même le poster usé qu'il avait collé au mur de chacune de ses chambres pour les égayer.

Mais Heero n'avait pas choisi un autre pour partager sa chambre. Heero l'avait attendu.

Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Inspirant profondément, Duo se retourne pour faire face au soldat qui l'avait accompagné pour l'aider à monter ses affaires.

Comme s'il devait répondre à une question muette, le soldat cherche quelque chose à dire.

- J'ai choisi la chambre pour la fenêtre.

Duo sourit mais ne répond rien.

Heero se crispe légèrement, serrant les poings sans savoir que faire de ses bras. L'étreinte de leurs retrouvailles semble déjà si lointaine. Il ne l'a pas rêvée, pourtant, mais les autres sont revenus si vite dans la cuisine, pour célébrer le retour de Duo. C'était agréable, de voir tout le monde rire autour de lui. C'était agréable de pouvoir le regarder discuter avec les autres, tout simplement.

Ignorant quelque peu Heero, l'autre jeune homme commence à défaire son bagage, ôtant soigneusement chaque vêtement de la valise pour en emplir la petite armoire à côté de son lit.

Le soldat s'approche un rien, puis recule, se demandant comment attirer sur lui le regard de Duo. Il lui en veut un peu, aussi, de ne lui prêter que si peu d'attention. Depuis sept mois qu'il n'attend que lui…

_Tu me fais mal. _

Heero serre les poings, plus fort cette fois, juste avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Peut-être que fuir cet autre qui ne le reconnaît pas sera moins douloureux. Devra-t-il toujours se battre pour gagner le droit de le serrer dans ses bras ? En aura-t-il la force ?

Même alors qu'il est là, la poignée entre ses doigts, Duo ne semble pas se soucier de son ami. Ca fait mal, l'indifférence. C'est peut-être ce qui fait le plus mal. Ou peut-être que le pire c'est d'être incapable de sortir de cette chambre, d'être incapable de sortir de la vie de cet autre qui donne un sens à la sienne, d'être incapable de le quitter maintenant qu'il le retrouve enfin.

- Heero. Un murmure, parce que c'est toujours comme ça, parce que ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé.

Enfin.

Le soldat se tourne pour faire face à Duo, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, teinté de cette attente presque désespérée qu'il a du mal à cacher.

Duo referme sa valise d'une main, tenant un carré de plastique dans l'autre. Ca ressemble à un de ces vieux boîtiers de CD, d'avant les colonies. Il s'avance et le tend au soldat, qui le regarde d'un air incrédule.

Duo hausse légèrement les épaules dans un geste d'excuse.

- Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à le lire, mais j'ai ramené ça pour toi.

- Merci, murmure Heero, constatant que rien n'est indiqué sur la pochette. Il l'ouvre et découvre un CD, qui lui non plus ne porte aucune inscription.

- Il n'y a qu'une chanson dessus, explique le jeune homme à la natte.

Heero parcourt la pièce pour sortir un grand sac de sous son lit. Après avoir tenté de démêler plusieurs câbles et fiches électriques, il tombe sur l'objet de sa recherche. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un lecteur de CD, en plus grand.

- C'est un adaptateur. Avec ça, on devrait pouvoir écouter la chanson sur mon portable.

Duo acquiesce d'un signe de tête ; il a un peu peur, tout à coup.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une très belle chanson envahit la pièce. C'est une chanson très lente, très douce, chantée par une belle voix de femme, pure et cristalline. Une chanson que Heero connaît déjà par cœur. Une chanson qu'il a apprise sur les lèvres de l'enfant dont il gardait le sommeil.

_Fly me to the moon  
And Let me play among the stars_

- Je sais que tu connais cette chanson, Heero.

Un regard qui veut dire « oui ». Des yeux cobalts qui demandent « pourquoi »

_Let me see what spring is like  
On jupiter and mars _

- Tu as veillé sur mes nuits pendant si longtemps. J'étais heureux, tu sais, de recevoir enfin ton attention. Je voulais être proche de toi ; je voulais qu'on partage quelque chose. Et tu m'as promis le monde, tu m'as promis le printemps sur Jupiter, tu te rappelles ?

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre quoi que ce soit, mais des yeux qui se brident un peu, qui disent « oui » dans un sourire gêné.

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me_

- Et puis un jour tu as pris ma main entre tes doigts. Tu as caressé doucement ma paume en me disant que toi aussi, tu rêvais. Tu te rappelles, Heero ? Un peu plus tard tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, en me demandant ce qu'il fallait faire…

Cobalt contre améthyste, parce que c'est devenu un rituel. Une caresse du regard, un baiser de très loin. Trop loin.

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more_

- Tu m'as dit que ça faisait comme une chanson, quand on s'embrassait. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'embrasser encore et encore.

_You are all I long for  
_

- On avait le droit de ne pas savoir, Heero. On avait le droit parce qu'on était des enfants. On vivait dans un monde différent de la réalité, tu sais.

Des yeux cobalts qui fixent le sol, parce que ça fait mal de l'entendre parler au passé. Certaines choses changent, oui. Il a le droit de changer d'avis. Et pourtant les poings serrés du soldat hurlent un « mais… » qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

_All I worship and adore_

- Certains soirs, je sentais quelque chose hurler à l'intérieur.

Un soldat qui ne comprend pas, qui relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'un autre qui n'est plus vraiment un enfant, qui n'appartient plus vraiment à la lune, un autre qui semble avoir réalisé beaucoup de choses, en sept mois.

Un autre qui reprend, conscient qu'il doit expliquer.

- Je sentais quelque chose qui me faisait mal. Je te sentais toi, Heero, à l'intérieur. J'avais envie de te voir, de t'entendre me raconter des rêves pour m'endormir, de sentir tes bras autour de mes épaules, ton corps contre le mien.

_In other words, please be true_

- Je ne peux plus t'aimer comme un enfant, Heero. Je n'ai plus d'excuse. Je n'ai plus le droit de dire « je ne sais pas »…

_In other words, I love you_

- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer ?

Cobalt contre améthyste, tendrement.

Un soldat qui tremble un peu, qui refuse de se sentir stupide. Il est amoureux. Il a le droit, non ?

- Si tu ne peux pas arrêter de m'aimer, est-ce que je peux t'aimer, moi aussi ?

Un sourire tendre et un peu triste, mais rempli d'espoir. Des bras qui enlacent un autre devenu « son autre ».

Des lèvres qui se cherchent et se retrouvent enfin. Une nouvelle sensation qui naît au creux de leur ventre.

Une sensation qu'ils exploreront bientôt, mais pas encore. Après tout, ils ont le temps.

Un baiser qui s'éternise et deux éclats de rires…

Comme une chanson d'amour.

* * *

FIN (J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu !)

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la suite de Babylone n'arrivera pas bientôt. Il m'est assez difficile d'écrire cette fic pour le moment, mais ça se débloquera peut-être d'un coup, alors patience. Je suis désolée.

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes':

**didilove37** : Ah ok, je comprends mieux. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise malgré ça. Merci pour ta review.

**Hlo** : Arf ! Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments. Je suis contente que tu ressentes tout ça en lisant cette fic et que tu la trouves réussie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour ta gentille review, et j'espère que la fin te plaira.

**Intoccabile** : lool ! Merci pour ta review. (Qui sait, en priant très fort, peut-être que tu recevras un G-Boys pour Noël XD)

**Littledidi11 **: MDR. Je l'avais dit que je n'étais pas sadique ! Merci pour ta review !

**L'ange gardien** :Je suis contente que tu aimes. Ca me colle aussi un sourire crétin tiens ! lol. Merci pour ta review !


End file.
